prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Homicide/Event history
The following is a listing of events that Nelson Erazo has participated in. 2002 *ROH The Era Of Honor Begins - February 23, 2002 - Mike Tobin & Danny Drake def. Homicide & Boogalo by DQ *ROH Round Robin Challenge - March 30, 2002 - Homicide & Boogalo def. Mike Tobin & Danny Drake *ROH Crowning A Champion - July 27, 2002 - Homicide & Boogalo def. HC Loc & Tony DeVito in a Bunkhouse Tag Match *ROH Honor Invades Boston - August 24, 2002 - Homicide & Boogalo def. James Maritato & Tony Mamaluke *ROH Unscripted - September September 21, 2002 - Homicide & Boogalo vs. Mafia & Monsta Mack ended in a no contest *ROH Glory By Honor - October 5, 2002 - Homicide def. Joel Maximo, Jose Maximo, Quiet Storm, Izzy, Chris Divine, and Dixie in a Handicap Scramble Match *ROH Glory By Honor - October 5, 2002 - Johnny Kashmere & Trent Acid def. Homicide & Steve Corino *ROH All Star Extravaganza - November 9, 2002 - Christopher Daniels ©, Donovan Morgan ©, and Samoa Joe def. Homicide, Low Ki, and Douglas Williams in a 6-Man Tag Match to retain the ROH World Tag Team Championship *ROH Scramble Madness - November 16, 2002 - Homicide def. Samoa Joe *ROH Night Of The Butcher - December 7, 2002 - Homicide & Abdullah The Butcher def. HC Loc & Tony DeVito in a Bunkhouse Brawl Tag Match 2003 *ROH Revenge On The Prophecy - January 11, 2003 - Paul London def. Homicide, BJ Whitmer, and Colt Cabana in a Four Corners Survival Match *ROH One Year Anniversary Show - February 8, 2003 - Steve Corino def. Homicide *ROH Expect The Unexpected - March 13, 2003 - Samoa Joe def. Homicide, BJ Whitmer, and EZ Money in a Four Corners Survival Match *ROH Night Of The Champions - March 23, 2003 - Homicide, Mafia, and Monsta Mack def. Samoa Joe, CW Anderson, and Jack Victory in a 6-Man Tag Match by DQ *ROH The Epic Encounter - April 12, 2003 - Homicide def. Christopher Daniels *ROH The Epic Encounter - April 12, 2003 - Homicide, Dusty Rhodes, Julius Smokes, Iceberg, and Low Life def. Jack Victory, CW Anderson, David Young, Guillotine Legrande, and Unknown in a 5 on 5 I Quit Bunkhouse Brawl *ROH Retribution: Round Robin Challenge II - April 26, 2003 - Homicide def. CM Punk *ROH Do Or Die - Samoa Joe © def. Homicide to retain the ROH World Heavyweight Championship *ROH Night Of The Grudges - June 14, 2003 - Homicide def. Justin Credible, Chris Sabin, and John Walters in a Four Corners Survival Match *ROH Wrestlerave '03 - Trent Acid def. Homicide in a Fight Without Honor *ROH Death Before Dishonor - July 19, 2003 - BJ Whitmer def. Homicide, Dan Maff, and Colt Cabana in a Four Corners Survival Match *IWA:MS King Of The Deathmatch '03: Night 1 - August 1, 2003 - Chris Hero © def. Homicide to retain the IWA:MS World Championship *IWA:MS King Of The Beathmatch '03: Night 2 - August 2, 2003 - Homicide def. BJ Whitmer *ROH Wrath Of The Racket - August 9, 2003 - Homicide def. Chris Sabin *ROH Bitter Friends, Stiffer Enemies - August 16, 2003 - Homicide def. Prince Nana *ROH Bitter Friends, Stiffer Enemies - August 16, 2003 - Homicide def. Steve Corino in a No Holds Barred Match *ROH Beating The Odds - September 6, 2003 - Homicide def. Trent Acid in a Fight Without Honor *ROH Tradition Continues - October 16, 2003 - Xavier def. Homicide, John Walters, and Mark Briscoe in a Four Corners Survival Match *FWA British Uprising II - October 18, 2003 - Jack Xavier def. Homicide *ROH Empire State Showdown - October 25, 2003 - Homicide def. Samoa Joe in a No Holds Barred Match *ROH Main Event Spectacles - November 1, 2003 - Homicide def. BJ Whitmer *ROH The Conclusion - November 28, 2003 - Homicide def. John Walters *ROH War Of The Wire - November 29, 2003 - Steve Corino def. Homicide in a No Ropes Barbed Wire Match *ROH Final Battle '03 - December 27, 2003 - Satoshi Kojima def. Homicide 2004 *ROH The Battle Lines Are Drawn - January 10, 2004 - AJ Styles def. Homicide External links * Homicide profile Category:Wrestler event history